Training Rory
by PuppiesRCute
Summary: Lorelai's journey of toilet training Rory. I own nothing.
1. Sunday

**This idea popped into my head and would not go away so I decided to get it out. Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a Beta.**

* * *

**Sunday**

It's a nice warm spring day. I am currently watching my beautiful brown hair, blue-eyed two-year old daughter play in the sandbox at the park. RORY. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sure she entered my life much earlier than planned, being that I was sixteen when she was born. But she is my entire world and I would do anything for her.

Starting tomorrow the two of us are going to embark on a new adventure: toilet training. Along with that comes new terminology some of which I absolutely hate. The main one being the awful word: POTTY. There is no way that my beautiful daughter will ever utter that dreadful word.

I am silently making a mental list of the things I need to pick up for the big day:

Underwear

Kiddy toilet

More pants

Wipes to clean up messes

As I'm going over my mental list making sure I haven't forgotten anything I see Rory making her way over to me.

"Hey Baby are you having fun?" I ask her smiling when she stops in front of me.

"Yes." She replies and I smile as her two pigtails bounce up and down with a small amount of sand falling from them.

She climbs on my lap and rest her head on my chest while her thumb goes into her mouth. Something that she does when she is tired. A habit I am trying to break.

"No Sweets. Your finger is dirty." I tell her softly. Gently pulling the thumb from her mouth, only to have her place it back in.

"Sweepy." She whines around the appendage.

Sighing I pull a wipe from her diaper bag and clean her hands for my peace of mind.

"How about we go home and I give you a quick bath so you can take a nice nap. And when you wake up we stop by the store to pick up a few things for Monday."I tell her rubbing her back.

"Okay mama." She responds her eyes already closed.

Chuckling I gather our things and stand with Rory in my arms. We make the short walk to the Independence Inn and around the back to our home. It isn't much but it's plenty for us.

As I enter the potting shed I place our bags on a nearby chair and lay Rory in my bed knowing this will cause her to wake. While my sleeping beauty wakes I start the bath making the water the perfect temperature for her. By the time I finish Rory is calling out for me.

"Mama." She whines.

"I'm right here baby doll." I assure her and begin to undress her.

I give her a quick ten minute bath making sure to get all the sand out of her hair. Dressing her in a navy sundress I place her in the middle of my bed. Preparing a sippy cup of warm milk the way she likes it I make my way over to the bed and hand it to her.

"Okay Babe, sweet dreams and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Night, night." She tells me leaning up and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

Settling back in the bed she starts to drink her milk as her eyes slowly droop shut. While Rory naps my mind wanders to Monday and how it will go. I silently hope that Rory will pick it up quickly.

I had spoken to Mia about it explaining to her how Rory hates having a dirty diaper and makes me change her immediately and how she is almost always dry when she wakes up from her nap. Mia told me that she is probably ready to start potty training. I asked Mia how to go about doing that.

She explained that the best way to go about it was to eliminate the diapers completely only using them when she naps and at bed time. I should have her sit on the potty every ten to fifteen minutes to try to go. When she does have an accident don't get upset. Explain that she is in underwear and needs to use the potty and then sit her on the potty.

During the explanation I cringe every time Mia says the word "potty". I have to admit I am quite nervous about this.

Mia must have sensed my nervousness because she placed a hand on my arm and told me it would be okay. She also altered my schedule so that I could focus on toilet training Rory for two weeks. I hope that's enough time for her to get it.

I am so grateful to Mia and everything she has done for the two of us. I don't know where we would be if she hadn't give me a job and place to stay.

I go to Rory's dresser and check to see how many pants and skirts she has. I know she will be going through those much faster than her tops.

Deciding I should get her about six more bottoms so that I hopefully won't be doing laundry everyday.

Sandals

I add to my list. That way she'll have another pair and I wont have to worry about her wetting her sneakers and them starting to smell.

I finish my list and take a deep breath telling myself that everything will be fine.

An hour and a half after she fell asleep I hear the telltale signs of my angel waking from her nap. I glance over at the bed as she's letting out a big yawn and stretching.

"Mama." She calls.

"I'm right here Baby." I tell her and make my way over to the bed. Waiting for the start of her wake up ritual.

With her eyes still slightly closed she holds her arms out to me. I take her into my arm and sit in the glider that Mia gave me. Rory straddles my lap, her head resting on my chest and thumb in her mouth while she plays with a lock of my hair. I run my hand through her hair taking in the baby scent that she still carries.

I love our little ritual that we developed and cherish every moment of it. Our ritual last for fifteen minutes before Rory is ready to start the rest of her day.

"Milk." She request.

"Of course." As I sit her down I check her diaper and it is dry.

"We need to get your shoes on Babe so we can go to the store."

"Shoes." Rory repeats and goes in search of them.

With shoes on, diaper bag and milk in tow we venture to the lobby of the Independence Inn in search of Mia.

Mia helped me get my license when I turned eighteen and agreed to let me use her car for the trip to the store.

"Mia!" Rory yells when she spots her surrogate grandmother.

"There's my beautiful girl." Mia greets lifting Rory into her arms. "What have you been up to today?"

"Went to park. Pay in sand"

"Really? What else?"

"Umm… Take bath n nap. Now go to store."

"Wow you've had quite a day so far."

"Hey Mia thanks again for letting me use you car."

"No problem dear. You two have fun and be safe."

* * *

In the car Rory is drinking the milk that she forgot about when she was told she was going to go see Mia. Thirty minutes later we arrive at the Hartford Mall.

"Okay Baby we have to get you a few things for Monday when you start toilet training."

"What dat?" Rory ask scrunching her face.

Smiling at my daughter's cuteness I answer her.

"Toilet training is where you go pee, pee in the toilet and no more diapers for you." I try to explain to the two-year old.

With Rory now in a shopping cart I start checking of items from my list.

Sandals: check

I say adding a clear pair in the cart. They will match with everything.

Standing in front of the underwear I look for Rory's size.

"What dat?"

"These are underwear. You are going to use these now and no diaper." I explain.

"Diaper bye, bye." Rory says touching her diaper and wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Yes. Diapers only for bed."

"Diaper night, night?" Rory asks.

"Yes."

"Those." Rory points to a pack of princess underwear.

I find the correct size and hand them to her. Smiling Rory admires the brightly colored underwear. I add four more packs to the cart.

Underwear: check

"Next stop pants."

The store was having a really good sale on the bottoms. I was able to get her ten pairs of skirts and shorts.

Bottoms: check

"Toilet, toilets, toilets." I say to my self reading the signs above the aisles. "Bingo." I say when I find the right one.

I see a large assortment of colors to choose from and don't know which one to get. Turning to Rory I ask her which one she likes. It is for her after all.

"Dat one." She points to a pink and white one.

Taking the box with the color she wants I add it to the part.

Kiddy toilet: check

I add a large pack of wipes to the cart and quickly review my list making sure I don't forget anything. Once satisfied that I have everything I head to the cash register.

"Mama peas." Rory pleads pointing to some books.

"Okay Sweets lets see what they have."

I look through the books and find a cute one about a little girl who is learning to use the toilet. It's perfect so I hand it to Rory and we finally pay for our things.

By the time we make our way back to Stars Hollow it's going on five, Rory's dinner time.

I return the keys back to Mia and told her how the trip went and the questions Rory was asking me.

Leaving Rory with Mia I go to the kitchen to get our dinner. Sookie the intern chef there and my best friend always makes us a little bag knowing I can't cook.

"Thanks Sookie. We would starve without you." I tell her. "I'll see you later I need to go feed my girl."

"Send her in before you go."

I send Rory in to see Sookie while I tell Mia about the book I got.

"Mama look!" Rory yells running to me. I catch her in my arms and lift her up.

"Wow Hun. You got cookies. When you finish your dinner you can have one. Say bye to Mia so we can go." I tell her and she leans forward and gives her a kiss.

That night after dinner and dessert while Rory is drinking her milk I read her the new book. When we're done we brush our teeth and go to bed.

* * *

This wouldn't let me add the check marks it looked so nice so I had to just write the word in. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Interested to hear what you think.


	2. Monday

**A little information before the chapter. I'm a teacher at a Montessori school with toddler's ages 18 months-3 years. So toilet training is something I deal with on a daily basis. A lot of the situations in this story are things that I've dealt with, with the kids in my class.**

* * *

**Monday**

I woke up Monday morning at 7 a.m. I am both excited and nervous for today. I make myself a pot of coffee while I wait for Rory to wake up. I pour myself a cup and take a long sip. After I finish my second cup I decide to lay out a few pairs of Rory's underwear so she can pick the ones she wants to wear.

At 8:30 I hear Rory starting to wake and I go to start our ritual.

"Mama." She calls sleep still evident in her voice.

"Good morning beautiful." I greet picking her up and giving her a kiss.

I sit in the glider and Rory's thumb goes straight to her mouth. I want to take it out but know she will just put it right back in.

"You know Rory today you start toilet training. When we finish up here we are going to throw your diaper away and put on underwear."

"Why?"

"Because you are a big girl and don't need diapers anymore."

"Diaper night, night?" She asks.

"Yes."

Once we finish with our ritual we start our day. I take her over to where I laid out her underwear.

"Okay Babe which ones do you want to wear?"

"Those ones." She says pointing to the princess pair.

I take off her wet diaper wipe her quickly and put on her underwear. I decide to leave her pants off for now. Rory looks down at her underwear and smiles. I take her hand and led her over to her toilet.

"Okay Rory this is where you go pee, pee." I tell her pointing to the toilet. "Not here." I say touching her underwear.

I pull down her underwear and sit her on the toilet. She looks at me strangely but stays put.

"Good job." I praise.

"Milk?" She asks.

"Sure. You stay there I'll get you some." I tell her when I see her try to get up. I hand her, her new book to keep her occupied.

After having her sit for ten minutes I let her up and give her, her milk.

"Remember no pee, pee here." I say touching her underwear. "Pee, pee on the toilet."

"Okay." Is her instant reply.

I have her sit on the toilet again when she is done with her milk. I get our breakfast ready while Rory tries.

Ten minutes later and an empty toilet we sit to eat. When we're done eating I led Rory back to her toilet and then it happens. Halfway there Rory stops walking and then I see a puddle begin to form on the floor.

"Wet." Rory says confused lifting her feet in the puddle.

"I see that." I say. "That's pee, pee." I explain

"Pee, pee." She repeats.

"Yes, you need to do that on your toilet." I say pointing to the toilet a few feet away.

I take her there and remove her soiled underwear and sit her down. I clean up the mess from the floor and get a clean pair of underwear for Rory.

* * *

That is how our morning went. Every fifteen minutes I would have Rory sit for ten minutes. She had two more accidents after the first. At noon I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey Mia." I greet opening the door.

"Hello Lorelai. I came to see how it's going and to bring lunch." She says holding up a bag.

"It's going. She's had three accidents so far."

"Aww she'll get it eventually." Mia tells me as she walks toward Rory, who is once again on her toilet.

"Are you on your potty Rory?" Mia asks her.

"Yes potty." Rory says brightly.

"Toilet Rory. Toilet or bathroom." I correct Rory.

Mia gives me a questioning look.

"I really can't stand the word potty." I explain. "I mean how hard is it to say toilet or bathroom. There's no need for that dreadful word." I rant.

"Alright dear toilet it is."

"Mama I done."

"Pull up your underwear Babe." I instruct. Rory does as told and runs to Mia.

"Hi." She grins to her surrogate grandmother.

"Hello. Are you ready to eat?" Mia asks Rory and she nods her head wildly.

"Thanks Mia." I tell her as we sit for lunch.

"Your welcome. Has she gone in her toilet at all?"

"No not yet. Hopefully she will soon." I say sighing.

"With time she'll get it."

When Rory finishes her lunch I once again put her to sit on the toilet. While she's doing that I talk with Mia.

"Mama pee, pee." I hear Rory say a few minutes after sitting on her toilet.

"Yes Rory pee, pee in the toilet not the floor."

"Mama Rory pee, pee potty." She says.

"Toilet Rory, toilet." I tell her and then notice she is looking down. I go to investigate and am happy with what I find.

"Rory you did pee, pee!" I exclaim happily. "Good job I'm so proud of you." I show her she needs to wipe herself and then wash her hands.

"Pee, pee." Rory says picking up on my excitement she grabs Mia's hand and pulls her toward to toilet.

"Well done Rory." Mia praises.

"You're such a big girl Rory." I praise again. "Now its time for your nap."

"I'm going to head back to the inn. Have a nice nap Rory." Mia says and lets herself out.

When Mia leaves I get Rory's milk ready.

"Now Rory your diaper is only for when you sleep." I tell her. "When you wake up we throw it away."

"Diaper night, night." She says. "Milk." She request.

I hand her, her milk and give her a quick kiss before leaving her to her beauty rest.

I'm very happy with how today is going. Only three accidents so far. I was expecting her to wet herself every five minutes. I'm over the moon that she actually used the toilet. I hope the rest of the day goes well.

At 2:30 I hear Rory wake up and call for me.

"Hey Baby. Did you have a nice nap?" I ask while picking her up and going over to the glider.

"Good sweep."

After our cuddle I take off her dry diaper and sit her on the toilet. I know she must need to go soon with the cup of milk she had before going to sleep.

Not even a minute after I sit her down I hear a little tinkling sound.

"Pee, pee mama pee, pee!" Rory exclaims.

I clean her up and we do a celebration dance.

I decide its best to stick close to home so we don't venture any further than the inn and the small duck pond to feed to ducks.

* * *

It is now night and Rory's bed time. As I'm getting her ready I think about how the rest of our day went. Rory had three more accidents and used the toilet two more times. And I think I've successfully erased the word 'potty' from her memory.

"Night, night." Rory says patting the diaper that I put on her.

"That's right Babe."

I sit in the glider with Rory straddling my lap and her head resting on my chest. Rocking slowly rubbing her back.

"No finger Hun." I tell her and pull the thumb out of her mouth. She leans up and gives me a kiss and puts her finger back in her mouth. I once again pull it out.

"Love you mama." She says sweetly melting my heart and once again putting her thumb back in her mouth.

Once Rory is asleep I Take her finger from her mouth and place her in her bed.

I'm glad today went as well as it did. I was expecting much worse. A small part of me expected Rory to refuse to sit on the toilet. Hopefully by the end of the two weeks she will be mostly toilet trained. I get myself ready for bed and drift off wondering what the rest of the week will be like.

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. A simple "more please" will be enough to let me know that I'm not wasting my time on this.**


	3. Friday

**I planned on posting this tomorrow but it was done so I just posted it today.**

* * *

**Friday**

Toilet training had been going well the first two days and then the Gilmore stubbornness reared its ugly head. I had always been so proud to see Rory stand her ground when she's made a decision showing her independence. But now it has resulted in her realizing that she doesn't have to stay on the toilet when I sit her there. Which has been the cause of many more accidents.

We are having that battle right now.

"Rory come try pee, pee." I call to my daughter who is coloring.

"No mama." She says firmly.

"Babe you haven't been in a while you're going to have another accident." I tell her taking the crayon from her hand and picking her up.

"No pee, pee." She states standing from the toilet where I sat her.

I calmly sit her back down and she stands pulling up her underwear and pants running back to her coloring book.

"And to think I thought your stubbornness was cute." I mumble and go to get her once again.

On our short journey back to her toilet I hear a faint "uh oh" come from Rory's lips. Already knowing what has happened I sigh and look down. There under her feet is a small puddle.

"Uh oh's right." I sigh. "That's why you need to sit on the toilet." I say slightly annoyed.

This is how it's been the last few days. She's ended up having more accidents than using the toilet.

Rory must have sensed my annoyance because when I look down at her she has her head down pouting and there are tears forming in her eyes.

"Babe." I call to get her attention.

"I sorry mama." She burst into tears and hugs my legs.

"Aww Hun. It's okay." I tell her kneeling down to her level. "But you need to listen to mommy and sit on your toilet when I tell you to. Okay?"

She nods her head and I wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Kiss." I say and she leans forward and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

We go through the routine we've become familiar with over the past few days. I clean up Rory and have her sit on the toilet. When she's done I have her help me clean up her mess on the floor, which consist of her handing me paper towels.

"Mama park peas." She pleads. She has been asking to go to the park all week but I've been putting it off fearing an accident.

"Okay." I say giving in."But you have to go to the bathroom first."

Rory runs over to her toilet and sits down. Fifteen minutes later she is still sitting.

"How about we eat lunch and you try again when we're done." I suggest.

"No pee, pee." My determined daughter says.

"Do you want a drink?" I offer.

"No pee, pee." She insist.

"Okay." I leave her to continue sitting.

After another twenty minutes of sitting I hear the sound of Rory using her toilet.

"Mama pee, pee." She says happily. Standing up she wipes herself with the wipe I sat next to her toilet.

"Park now." She announces grabbing her sandals.

I help her put on her shoes and we head out for the park.

"Hello girls." Mia greets when she spots us walking through the inn. "Where are you two off to?"

"We're heading to the park. Rory's been asking to go all week." I tell Mia while she picks Rory up.

"That's lovely dear." Mia kisses Rory on the forehead. "No pee, pee in your pants." She reminds the toddler before setting her back down on the floor.

"I made sure she went before we left. Hopefully she will last until we get back. We'll see you later Mia."

"Bye, bye." Rory waves her chubby hand.

* * *

Rory is having a blast at the park. We've been here for thirty minutes and no accident yet. I've reminded her several times that she's in underwear and no pee, pee in her pants. Her automatic response is "okay mama".

Rory has been down the slide multiple times and I am now pushing her in a swing.

"Higher mama higher." Rory says in her sweet baby voice.

After being in the park for an hour I decide not to push my luck any further and head home so Rory could use the toilet.

* * *

As soon as we walk through the door I instruct her to go to the bathroom she obeys and as soon as she sits I hear her start to go.

"Well done Babe." I praise clapping my hands.

"Rory go bafroom." She beams.

"Yes you did and now its time for your lunch and nap."

I warm up some of our left over dinner for her and sit her down to eat. She shoveled it down seeing as she refused to eat before going to the park.

"Baby mommy is getting your milk ready. Go try pee pee please."

"Okay mama."

I hear the patter of her little feet making their way over to her toilet.

"I done, I done." Rory announces.

I check and see that she has used her toilet. I praise her again and hand her, her milk. She takes it and my hand and leads us to the glider. A sign that she wants me to rock her to sleep instead of her going by herself.

I sit in the chair and cradle her in my arms. While she drinks her milk she plays with a lock of my hair.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You haven't had an accident since this morning. You're doing so well." I tell her as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, can't wait to hear what you think. I will post another chapter tomorrow. **


	4. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Rory's first week of toilet training went better than I expected. After the incident on Friday morning she's had far less accidents. She's even taken herself a few times. The only problem now is that she's yet to go poop on the toilet.

So far she's waited until I've put on her nap time diaper and has gone in there, then she demands to be changed immediately. Which is what she is doing right now.

"Mama dirty." She calls although I can smell her from where I'm at.

"Coming Babe." I respond gathering the supplies to clean her.

"Baby you need to go poop on the toilet not your diaper." I tell her like I've been doing the last few days.

"Toilet." She responds.

"Yes, no more in your diaper."

She takes her milk once she is clean and takes her nap.

While Rory is sleeping I try to think of a way to get her to stop going in her nap time diaper. And then it hits me: no more nap time diaper. Or at least don't put her diaper on her until she's sleeping and take it off as soon as she wakes up. This could work; she already knows that she's not supposed to dirty her underwear, so that is what I will do starting tomorrow.

When I finish formulating plan: no more poopy diapers I hear a soft knock at the door. I open it to reveal Sookie.

"Hey Sook." I greet stepping aside to let her in.

"Hey I come bearing dinner and dessert. Rory's favorite." She says holding up the bag. "Where's the little pumpkin?"

"Napping." I tell her. "Thanks for bringing dinner."

We chat for a little before she has to go back to work.

I hear my sleeping beauty starting to wake and I go to greet her.

"Hi Baby." I say smiling.

Seeing her smile at me I lean down and take her into my arms.

"Mama." She whispers her thumb making its path to her mouth. I quickly intercept.

"No finger Hun." I tell her and take a seat in the glider.

"Yes." She whines and buries her face into my chest, with her finger going into her mouth. I once again take it out.

"Mama go see Mia." She asks ten minutes later. She is used to seeing Mia everyday, even spending some alone time with her while I work.

"We can do that. You need to throw your diaper away and go to the bathroom first." I instruct.

"K."

As Rory is using the bathroom I pack a bag for her with extra clothes and milk. I figured while we're out we could stop by the market to get a few things.

"Fiddish mama."

"Good job." I praise. "Go get your shoes."

She runs off to grab her sandals. I smile at my adorable daughter.

"Shoes mama." She tells me handing them to me. As soon as I fasten the buckle on her second shoe she is up and standing at the door.

"Go." She says impatiently tapping her little foot.

"Hold on missy I need to get our bags."

When I finally open the door she bolts out towards the inn. By the time I catch up to her she is already in Mia's arms babbling happily about what she's been up to.

"Hi Mia."

"Hello Lorelai."

"She was so excited to come see you."

"I've missed her. We usually spend time together everyday.

"I know. I've loved spending this time with her. She's growing up so fast."

"I know what you mean it seems like yesterday that my John was being handed to me by the nurse." Mia tells me referring to her adult son.

"Mama bafroom." Rory say squirming out of Mia's arms.

"Okay Sweets let's go." I take her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

Once there I help her sit on the toilet assuring her that it's okay when she gets scared of the large object. When she calms down she goes to the bathroom and I help her wipe and wash her hands.

"Well done Babe." I kiss her on the forehead.

She runs out of the bathroom and back to Mia.

"Did you go?"

"Yes pee, pee big toilet."

"Good job Honey."

"That's the first time she's actually told me she's needed to go." I tell Mia.

"That's great."

"She's been doing so well." I tell Mia. "She just doesn't want to poop on the toilet."

We glance over at Rory who is playing with one of her toys she found behind the front desk.

"Has she been holding it in?"

"She's been waiting until I put her nap time diaper on and going in that." I answer Mia. "So tomorrow I'm going to wait until she's sleeping to put the diaper on her." I tell Mia my plan.

"That sounds like a good idea. Does she get upset when she has an accident?"

"She hasn't had many accidents lately but when she does she gets upset and cries."

"Well that might work."

"I really hope it does." I say glancing over at Rory again. "We have to make a trip to the market."

"Why don't you leave Rory here with me? I miss spending time with her." Mia offers.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, well I have changes of clothes in her bag just incase. Her milk is there too. She went five minutes ago so she should be good for another ten minutes."

"I got it. We'll be here when you get back."

"Rory." I call getting her attention. "Mommy has to go to the store you are going to stay with Mia."

"Okay mama."

"Remember no pee, pee in your pants."

"Okay mama."

"Kiss before I go?" I ask and Rory grins leaning forward to give me a quick kiss and hug before returning to play.

"I won't be long." I tell Mia.

"Take your time dear."

I leave the Inn and make my way towards the store. I just need a few things the main one being Rory's milk she can't sleep without it and always ask for it when she wakes up.

* * *

When I enter the store I make a beeline for the milk so I don't forget it. I pick up the other items I need and head to pay. I spot the lollypop stand with Rory's favorite lollypops. I get one for her as a treat.

Thirty minutes after I left I am entering the Inn again. I don't see Mia or Rory anywhere so I decide to check Mia's office. I knock on the door and hear a faint "come in." I smile at what I see when I open the door. Mia is sitting at her desk, Rory on her lap drinking her milk. They must have been reading. I spot one of Rory's books on the desk.

"There you two are." I say smiling.

"Mama." Rory says putting her cup down and running to hug my legs.

"Hey Baby." I give her a kiss. "Did you have fun with Mia?"

Nodding her head she says, "Read book."

"Wow. Did you go pee, pee?"

"Pee, pee toilet."

"Good job Babe." I look over at Mia. "How'd she do?"

"Wonderful. She sat on the toilet ten minutes after you left but didn't go. She just got off the toilet and she went this time.

"That's great. I'm glad there wasn't any accidents."

"I had a feeling she would pick it up quickly. She's a bright girl."

"That she is. Okay Rory we have to go so we can get this stuff in the fridge." I tell Rory who is once again on Mia's lap.

"K mama. Bye, bye." She tells Mia giving her a kiss.

"Thanks Mia."

When we get back home Rory goes to play with her toys while I unload the groceries.

"Look Sweets. I got you a lolly."

"Yummy." She grins. When she comes over to me she gives me a kiss, her way of saying thank you.

"Go sit down so you can have it."

She runs over to the glider and climbs on it. Before I give it to her I have her sit and try to use the bathroom first. She doesn't go. She now sits happily on the glider with her lolly.

"Mama?" Rory call once she's done with her treat.

"Yes Baby."

"Bubbles?"

"You want to play with bubbles?"

"Yes pay bubbles."

"You need to try pee, pee first." I tell my young daughter.

"Otay!" She exclaims and runs to her toilet.

I get the bubbles from the shelf while Rory uses the bathroom.

"I fiddish."

I check the see whether on not she went and she did. I clean the stickiness from her hands and face and we go outside.

I smile at the childish giggles coming from Rory. Its moments like these that make all my worries of whether or not I'm doing a good job with her go away. She's so happy and I know she'll do something amazing with her life.

We spend the rest of the afternoon playing with the bubbles before going inside to have dinner and get ready for bed.

* * *

**So next chapter will be when Lorelai tries plan: no more poopy diapers. I wonder how that will go. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

On Wednesday morning we wake up and have our breakfast. We go to the park for a while before heading back for Rory's nap. I get her milk ready and give it to her.

"Sweet dreams Baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mama?" Rory calls looking confused.

"Yes Baby."

"Diaper night night." She says touching her underwear.

"Its okay Babe I'll put it on later. Do you need to go to the bathroom?" I ask knowing this is when she normally goes poop in her diaper.

She shakes her head no and finishes her milk.

"Diaper mama." She calls out again.

"Later Babe. Do you want to use the toilet?" I ask again.

"No diaper." She cries.

I know she needs to poop but is holding it in. I feel bad but I also know she needs to starts pooping on the toilet.

"Mama diaper peas." She begs through her tears.

My heart breaks hearing her cry and beg for her diaper. I pick her up and take her to her the toilet and sit her on it.

"Baby look at mommy." I say and wait for her to do so. "I know you need to poop but you need to do it here on your toilet not your diaper."

"Peas mama peas." She begs again.

I whisper soothing words to encourage her to go in the toilet. After fifteen minutes I pick her up and walk over to the glider. I cradle her in my arms, her thumb in her mouth. I decide to let it slide this time. I place a kiss on her forehead and wipe away her tears.

"Peas." She tries again as her eyes slowly close.

"I love you." I say placing another kiss on her forehead.

Once I'm sure she's asleep I place her on my bed and put a diaper on her. When she wakes I know she'll either poop in the toilet or in her pants. I hope it's the former. While Rory sleeps I clean up a bit.

When I hear Rory waking up almost two hours later I quickly make my way over to her and take the diaper off glad that I put a dress on her today.

"Diaper." She cries when she feels me remove it.

I take her over to the glider for our ritual and once we're done I sit her on the toilet.

"No!" She exclaims defiantly standing from the toilet.

"Baby I know you want your diaper but you are a big girl and need to pee and poop on the toilet."

"No!" She yells again.

For a moment I am at a loss for words. Rory has always been so mellow and has always listened to me. She's never out right disobeyed me like this before.

"Well it's your choice Babe." I tell her calmly. "But I know how you don't like having accidents and that's what will happen if you don't sit on your toilet." I say and walk away letting her choose.

She sits down and goes pee before wiping herself and asking for milk.

* * *

Two hours after she woke up she is playing with her doll. I hear a faint "uh oh".

I look over at her and she is crying silent tears.

"What's wrong Babe?" I ask already knowing what has happened.

She looks down but doesn't answer me.

"Baby look at mommy." When she does I continue. "What's wrong?"

"Mama mad."

"You think I'll get mad?" She nods her head. "Its okay tell mommy."

"Big mess." She says softly.

"Where?"

"Wory unerwear." She tells me.

"Did you do poop in your underwear?"

"I sorry mama." She cries.

"Oh Hun I'm not mad but you need to remember to poop on the toilet next time. Okay?"

"Yes mama."

Come on let's get you cleaned up."

I take Rory over to the bathroom and clean her up. I throw away the soiled underwear because there is no way I'm going to be cleaning poop out of them. Rory gets upset because they happen to be a pair of the princess ones, her favorite.

"I know you don't want me to throw them away but they are too dirty for me to clean Rory." I explain to my distraught daughter.

"Pincess mama." She cries reaching for the trash.

"Baby next time I go to the store I will get you more princess ones."

She nods her head starting to calm down.

"But remember no more poop in your underwear."

"Toilet."

"Yes."

Rory holds up her arms asking to be picked up. I take her in my arms and she sighs laying her head on my shoulder. That little upset took a lot out of her. Her thumb finds its way to her mouth. It's like a magnet attracted to metal. I pull it out and she buries her face into my neck and puts it back in.

"Mama milk." She mumbles.

I try to put her down so I can get her milk but she clings to me. I take her with me. When it's done I take it with me and sit in the glider handing it to Rory. While she's drinking I notice she's starting to fall asleep again. I know she woke up not long ago but I think a quick nap is needed.

As I lay her down she stirs and starts to cry. I quickly put a diaper on her and pick her back up. I need to talk to someone so I slip on a pair of shoes and grab Rory's diaper bag and another sippy cup of milk for her. I walk to the inn and ask the person at the front desk where Mia is. He tells me she is in her office.

* * *

Standing in front of the door I knock.

"Come in." I hear Mia say.

"Hi Mia."

"Hello Lorelai what brings you here?" She asks lovingly.

"I needed someone to talk to."

"Is everything alright with Rory? It's past her nap time." She says gesturing to the sleeping toddler in my arms.

"She had a bit of an upset and needed a little power nap." I explain setting the bag down and taking a seat.

"Oh no what happened?"

"I tried the no diaper at nap today. She begged me so much for the diaper. She's never begged me for something like that before. It broke my heart especially when she started crying." I tell Mia starting to get upset again.

"Oh Lorelai."

I tell Mia what happened before Rory's nap and what happened after. How Rory was afraid I would be mad at her when she did poop in her underwear and how she cried when I threw out said underwear.

"Oh poor thing. It usually takes a little longer for them to get going poop in the toilet. I know how it is when your child is begging you for something and knowing if you give it to them they'll be better. But you have to remember this is for her and she loves you no matter what. If you ever need a break you can always come to me. I'll take over so you can take some time to yourself."

"Thank you so much Mia. I really appreciate everything you've done for us."

I feel Rory starting to wake up.

"Mama." She calls.

"Hey Baby." I say placing a kiss on her head. "Feeling better?"

I feel her nod her head. I smile and run my hair through her soft hair.

"Look who we came to visit."

She lifts her head from my chest and turns her head. When she spots Mia she flashes her a shy smile. I offer her her milk which she gladly accepts.

I talk with Mia while Rory has her milk. Mia tells me a few things I can do to encourage Rory to poop on the toilet. One thing being that like when I first started toilet training Rory to have her sit every ten to fifteen minutes around the time she normally poops. I also should tell her poop on the toilet and remind her frequently. I'm so glad I have someone who's been through this before and can give me advice.

When Rory finishes her milk she slides from my lap and goes to Mia. When settled on her lap she smiles at her.

"Hi."

"Hello sweetheart."

Rory rest her head on Mia's chest and plays with one of the buttons on her jacket.

"How do I know when I can get rid of her nap time diaper?"

"You could monitor if the diaper is wet when she wakes from her nap for two weeks. If they are all dry you can try leaving it off when she naps."

"Okay. I think I'll wait a little longer before I do that."

"Diaper night night." Rory says softly hearing us talk about it.

"That's right. But remember no poop in your diaper or underwear." Mia tells Rory.

"Big mess." Rory tells her. "Pincess unerwear bye bye." She tells Mia.

"Oh my." Mia responds.

"Wory cry."

"Poor Rory are you better now?"

"Yes."

Chuckling I decide its time for Rory to go to the bathroom.

"Rory lets go try pee pee and throw your diaper away."

"K mama."

"I'll take her." Mia offers.

"Thanks Mia."

As Mia takes Rory to the bathroom I think about my parents and how I should be going to mom with these types of problems if we had a better relationship. "Maybe on day." I say silently.

"Hey Baby did you go?" I question when she comes back with Mia.

"Yes."

We spent the rest of the day visiting with Mia. She really helped calm my nerves about the whole poop issue. Around five Mia invites us for diner with her. We eat at the inn Rory had her favorite mac and cheese. Mia and I opted for Sookie's incredible meatloaf.

We enjoyed a nice dessert before saying bye to Mia and going home. It was nice to spend the day out of the house and having someone to help with the bathroom trips.

"Did you have fun with Mia today?"

"Yes miss Mia." She tells me.

"I'm glad." I smile. "Are you ready for your bath?"

"Yes bubbles."

"Of course."

Rory played in the tub for a while before I took her out and got her ready for bed. I stayed up for a little after I put Rory to bed watching some TV before going to sleep myself.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. There's about five more chapters before I wrap this up. Thanks for the reviews. They really encourage me to update sooner than I plan. **


	6. Saturday

**Saturday**

I'm still having trouble getting Rory to poop on the toilet. She's ended up going a few more times in her underwear. I caught her mid-poop once and raced her to the toilet to finish but she ended up holding the rest in. After having her sit for twenty minutes I let her finish playing. Rory went and stood between her bed and the wall and went in her underwear.

I'm getting Rory ready for her nap and she's once again asking for her diaper.

"Diaper mama." She says.

"Let's go try poop in your toilet." I say leading her there.

"No toilet, diaper." She insists but stays sitting.

While she sits and asks for her diaper I get her milk ready. I'm humming to myself while I do that.

"Mama mess." Rory says getting my attention. I look over at her and see she's looking down with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong Hun?" I ask walking over to her.

"Poop toilet." She answers.

I quicken my pace with a grin on my face. When I reach her I stand her up and look in the toilet. I am thrilled with what I see.

"Rory you did it!" I exclaim giving her a big hug and kiss.

Rory claps her little hands and jumps up and down. I quickly clean her up and take her in my arms giving her another big hug and kiss.

"Wory poop toilet." She says proudly.

"I know I'm so proud of you Baby girl. This calls for a celebration."

"Yay. You happy."

"Very happy. Now let's go get ice cream."

I slip on my shoes and rush to the inn with Rory in my arms.

"Lorelai is everything alright?" Mia asks when she sees my quick pace.

"She did it!" I exclaim.

"Did what dear?"

"Rory tell Mia what you just did."

"Wory poop toilet." She says happily.

"You did. I'm so proud of you." Mia says taking Rory from me to give her a hug and kiss.

"I'm so happy. We're going to celebrate with some ice cream. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to."

"I just need to grab my purse and Rory's shoes. In all the excitement I forgot to get it."

After getting my purse, diaper bag, and Rory's shoes we make the walk to Weston's. Rory is skipping happily between us.

I order Rory ice cream and a slice of cake. Rory digs in with a big grin. Mia and I both get a slice of cake. When Rory has her fill she slides from her chair and walks over to me. Digging into her diaper bag she retrieves her milk and climbs onto my lap. I grab a wipe and clean the chocolate from her mouth.

"She skipped her nap today. Her big achievement happened right before her nap." I tell Mia.

"I can imagine. This is something big that you've been working on."

"I'm so proud of her." I say smiling down at Rory who is now asleep.

Mia and I finish our cake and I eat what is left of Rory's ice cream.

"How do you feel about going back to work on Monday?" Mia asks me while we're walking back to the inn.

"I'm a little nervous. I think she has the toilet thing down enough that she won't have any accidents. I'm still worried about the poop situation. I mean today is the first time she's gone on the toilet. She still asks for the diaper so she can go in there."

"I know you normally keep her with you while you work but I don't mind keeping her with me. At least until you feel more comfortable with the toilet training. I have a few meetings where she'll have to stay with you but when I'm finished I can take her." Mia offers.

"I'd really appreciate that. Thanks Mia for everything."

"It's no problem at all. I love spending time with this little angel." Mia tells me smiling lovingly at Rory who is still sleeping.

"She loves spending time with you too." I tell Mia as we enter the inn. "I need to get a diaper in her before she wets me." Mia smiles and hands me the diaper bag that she was carrying for me and we go our separate ways.

* * *

Back at the potting shed I lay Rory down and take out a diaper. She starts to stir and I wait to see if she's going to wake up. When she settles back down I quickly put the diaper on her and leave her to nap.

I go to clean out her toilet which in all the excitement was forgotten about and is now causing the shed to smell.

"Mama." I hear Rory call out forty-five minutes later.

"I'm right here Babydoll." I say softly taking her into my arms. I feel that her diaper is very wet which I'm not surprised since she didn't use the toilet before going to sleep and she had her milk.

I remove the diaper and sit her on the toilet before going to get her milk which I know she will be asking for shortly. I smile watching her stand and wipe herself. When she's done she walks over to me and hugs my legs.

"Milk."

I give her the cup and she asks to be held. I pick her up and go to sit in the glider.

"Tomorrow is mommy's last day of vacation before I have to go back to work." I tell Rory. "I was thinking we could go somewhere special to celebrate how well you've done toilet training.

"Go where?" She asks taking her cup from her mouth to talk before putting it back in.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"See aminals."

"You want to go to the zoo?"

"Wif mama n Mia."

"And you want Mia to come too."

"Yes."

"We have to ask her if she wants to go."

"Go now." She says sliding from my lap.

"We'll go in a little while." I respond.

Rory goes off to play while I do a few things around the shed. Every ten minutes Rory would ask if we could go ask Mia. Finally after her tenth time asking me I tell her to get her shoes so we could go.

* * *

When we enter the inn Rory makes a beeline for Mia's office. As I make my way to Rory I see her letting herself into Mia's office through the slightly cracked door. Mia is on the phone and Rory knows that whenever Mia is on the phone she has to be quiet. When she sees me enter the office she puts her little finger to her lip signaling for me to be quiet.

Satisfied that I understand her she climbs on Mia's lap and waits for her to finish her phone call.

"Well this certainly is a surprise. Two visits in one day." Mia says when she hangs up the phone. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Good sweep."

"Rory wanted to ask you something."

"Really what is it?"

"Go see aminals morrow?" Rory asks looking at Mia with her big blue eyes.

I mouth the word zoo to Mia when she looks at me.

"Do you want me to go to the zoo with you tomorrow?

"Yes wif Wory n mama."

"I wanted to take her somewhere fun tomorrow. We've been pretty much hold up at home for the last two weeks. Besides she needs to get used to being out and remembering to go to the bathroom." I explain to Mia.

"I would love to go with the two of you tomorrow."

"Yay." Rory cheers giving Mia a hug.

We decide to leave for the zoo around nine. Tomorrow is the first time we will be out most of the day since Rory started toilet training. I'm excited to see how it goes.

* * *

**Next chapter is their day at the zoo. The first time the girls will be away from the comfort of home and the inn since starting toilet training. How will Rory do? Thanks for all the kind reviews.**


	7. The Day After Saturday

**Sunday**

I wake up at eight so I can get our things ready for the zoo. I pack a lot of extra wipes so I can clean the toilets before Rory sits on them. I pack extra clothes and an empty plastic bag to hold and wet clothes. I'm mainly worried about Rory going poop in her pants. I really hope she doesn't.

When Rory wakes up o dress her in a yellow sundress and put her hair in pig-tails. She uses the bathroom and I feed her breakfast.

At nine a knock at the door signals Mia's arrival. I let her in and put my shoes on and Rory's as well. I grab our things and we go to Mia's car. Mia drives to Bridgeport where the Beardsley Zoo is. Rory can barely contain her excitement when Mia parks the car.

When we get out of the car I get the stroller from the trunk and put Rory's diaper bag on the bottom. We walk to pay, Rory holding Mia's hand.

Once we get inside I spot a bathroom and take Rory. I use a few wipes to clean the toilet and line the seat with toilet paper. I help Rory sit and tell her to hold my legs for support so she doesn't have to touch the toilet. She goes I'm glad since that means she's good for a while.

We see all of Rory's favorite animals. So far she hasn't had any accidents. I've taken her to the toilet two more times. It's starting to get close to Rory's nap time when she normally poops. I decide to take her to the bathroom again.

"Okay Rory you need to try poop. No accidents in your pants." I tell her.

"Diaper mama?" She asks.

"No diaper Hun." I tell her. "You need to use the toilet.

I have her sit for fifteen minutes but nothing. I let her up reminding her not to poop in her pants. We are walking around looking at the animals. I can tell Rory's about ready for her nap because her pace has slowed down. I figured I'd let her stay up as long as she wants and let her sleep on the car ride home.

"Mama diaper." She says.

I know what that means and I search for the nearest bathroom. I quickly scan the map and the closest bathroom is a ways away. I put Rory in her stroller and rush towards it. Mia following closely behind.

"I sorry mama." I hear Rory saying over and over again crying.

"Oh Baby please don't cry." I say.

We make it to the bathroom and I take Rory into one of the stalls.

"Wory has acdent." She says sadly.

"I know but did you try to wait to go in the toilet?" I ask her softly.

"Yes."

"Then that's all I can ask for." I give her a kiss and proceed to change her.

Xxxxx

We had lunch around one and I decided we would head home around two-thirty. Rory spots a playground and we let her play for a little.

"This whole poop thing is so much stress on her." I tell Mia.

"What do you mean?"

"While I was rushing her to the bathroom she just kept saying 'I sorry mama' over and over again. It broke my heart."

"Well look at it this way: that shows you that she understands she needs to go on the toilet."

"Yeah you're right. I asked her if she tried to wait to use the toilet and she said she did.

"I know it's hard to see your child upset but look at her." Mia says and we both look over at her. "She is one of the happiest kids I've ever seen. This will not scar her for life."

"I know." Reply sighing smiling when I see Rory walking over to us. "Hey Baby." I say lifting her to my lap.

"Mama milk."

"I have to go get you some Hun." I tell her while pulling her thumb from her mouth.

"I'll get it." Mia offers.

"Thanks."

While Mia is in line getting the milk I take Rory to the bathroom and put her diaper on when I notice she can't keep her eyes open.

We make it back out just as Mia is walking back to the bench where she left us. She helps me pour the milk in Rory's cup that I placed in the diaper bag. I strap her in the stroller and give her the milk. Mia and I slowly make our way to the exit.

On the ride home I think about our outing. I feel it went well. Sure Rory had an accident but it's to be expected on our first all day outing since toilet training. She did well and I couldn't be prouder.

* * *

**I know it's short but I have the chapters divided by the day andsome will be shorter than others. I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. The Day After Sunday

**Monday**

Today is my first day back at work. Mia is able to keep Rory with her all day which is a relief for me. I won't have to stop what I'm doing everyday fifteen minutes to take her to the bathroom.

I have to be in at 8am. I pack a bag for Rory and quickly get myself ready. When I'm done I wake Rory and send her to the bathroom while I get her breakfast and milk ready. When Rory finishes I dress her in a navy skirt and white shirt and sit her to eat.

We make it to the inn at 7:50 and I go to Mia's office to drop Rory off. I let Mia know when Rory last used the bathroom so she knows when to take her again. I give Rory a kiss and leave to start work. After getting my cart I head off to start cleaning my rooms. I'm responsible for cleaning fifteen rooms, which is more than the other maids but Mia said since I clean faster than all the others she knew I could handle it. Not to mention that the extra rooms comes with a small raise which helps since Rory is getting bigger and needs more stuff.

xxxxxx

"Hey you two how's it going?" I ask checking on them a few hours later.

"Mama!" Rory exclaims abandoning her toys to run to me. I take her in my arms and she gives me a big kiss.

"Miss Mama." She tells me.

"I missed you too baby." I hug her. "How's she doing?"

"Wonderful. She hasn't had any accidents. We've read a few books and played outside a little."

"That's great Mia. Thanks." I say. "Rory mommy has to go; I'll see you in a little bit."

"K mama."

"Kiss before I go?"

She leans forward giving me a kiss on the lips and I put her down so I can get back to work.

XXXXXXXX

Around 1 while I'm in the middle of cleaning one of my rooms I hear a familiar cry in the hallway. I peek out the door and spot Mia walking towards me with Rory crying in her arms.

"Mia what's wrong?" I ask panicked taking Rory from her.

"I'm not completely sure. I was getting her ready for her nap and she just started crying calling for you." Mia explains shocked. Rory has never been like this with her before.

"Oh Mia, she probably needs to poop."

"Of course I forgot about the naptime issue."

"Rory Mia is going to take you to the bathroom." I try to hand her over to Mia but she clings to me.

"No want mama." She cries.

"Baby mommy has to finish work. You have to go with Mia."

"No."

"Lorelai its fine you take care of Rory. She comes first."

"Thank you Mia."

"No problem. I'll be in my office when you're done."

As Mia leaves I work on calming Rory down. I start to sing Rory's favorite song 'Manic Monday' and her crying starts to calm.

"Baby let's go try poop so you can take your nap." I tell her softly.

I take her to the bathroom and sit her on the toilet whispering comforting words to her.

"Diaper." She asks while I rub her back.

"It's okay use the toilet."

After ten minutes she goes on the toilet and I clean her up. She falls asleep and I decide to keep her with me for a little bit. I lay her on the bed while I finish cleaning the room. Two rooms later Rory wakes up.

She asks for her milk right away since she didn't have it before going to sleep. I finish cleaning the bathroom sink and take Rory to get her milk from Mia's office.

"Hey you two. Rory are you feeling better?"

"I better." Rory says and walks over to Mia climbing on her lap.

I get Rory's milk and hand it too her,

"Sweets I have a few more rooms to clean. Have fun with Mia." I kiss her forehead and go to finish my last few rooms.

Xxxxxx

I finish my last room a little after 3pm. After restocking my cart for tomorrow I put it away and go to get Rory.

I find Mia and Rory at the front desk. Mia is helping a couple and Rory is sitting on top of the desk next to her. When she spots me she gives me a big smile.

"Mama." She says happily trying to get down from the desk. With Mia's help she gets down and runs to me and I pick her up.

"Hi baby." I say giving her a big hug and kiss.

While Mia finishes with the couple Rory tells me what she did the rest of the day.

"Mia read book, I color, eat cookie, pay wif toys." Rory lists.

"Wow sounds like you had tons of fun."

"Pee pee toilet. No acdents."

"Good job Sweets."

When Mia is done she comes to join us.

"She was okay the rest of the day?" I ask Mia.

"She was perfect."

"Great, thanks again Mia. I'm going to get her home and spend some time with her before her bedtime."

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Mia tells us.

Rory gives Mia a hug and kiss. I tell her bye and we head home.

At home I spend time with Rory before we eat dinner and I bathe Rory for bed.

* * *

**Behold The final Chapter. There will be a short epilouge, but this story is done.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It has been two months since I started toilet training Rory. There have been a few ups and downs but we made it through them.

After two weeks Rory started to poop regularly on the toilet. I took away her nap time diaper completely after a month and a half of toilet training and her being dry when she would wake up. She still uses her night time diaper.

We have successfully made it through one big milestone and are working towards starting the next one.


End file.
